The present disclosure relates to a battery device comprising a chargeable and dischargeable battery, and to a charging device that charges the battery.
A charging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-285026 charges a battery within a battery pack. The charging device obtains a value of a maximum charging current from the battery pack before starting charging and, during the charging, controls a charging current to the battery so as not to exceed the maximum charging current.